A. Field of the Invention
This device relates to adding chemicals to a swimming pool by a mechanical means on an automatic schedule.
B. Prior Art
The maintenance of a pool requires among other things proper chemical levels. The pool owner is very familiar with checking chlorine and acid levels in the pool and physically adding the appropriate chemicals to maintain the proper balance to the swimming pool water. A proper balance of chemicals will provide maximum comfort for the user of the pool as well as reduced maintenance for the pool owner.
In order to maintain proper chemical levels other devices have been patented to monitor the appropriate levels and add chemicals as needed.
Representative examples include Leaders, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,164, Steininger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,154 and Lorenzen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,250.
These devices monitor pool chemical levels in a variety of different fashions and automatically dispense chemicals into the pool. However, the instant invention achieves that result in a much simpler fashion in a way not contemplated by the prior inventions. This device monitors the pool water for proper chemical balance and is equipped to add chemicals automatically to the pool.